Isaac Bubbles
Isaac James Bubbles 'is a former petty thief from his early youth turned vigilante. At the age of 18, Isaac was informed about his father, Cobra Bubbles, and his death by Person and other allies, who joined them to travel across time and space fully reformed to fight for the universe with his alter ego as a ninja-clad vigilante. Following his rescue of Cobra and the discovery of Bandit in 2015, Isaac was unintentionally embroiled in an unstable alliance involving his father, Bandit and outlaws Vendra Kal, and Wulfric Elderkin, becoming a key member of the Enforcers team a short while later to stop the destruction of Messier 81. Biography Early Life Fatherless childhood Isaac Bubbles was born on Thursday, 1 of September 1994 in Fairbanks, Alaska, to his unnamed mother, a human, and Cobra Bubbles, a Celestial, only remaining human instead of a hybrid between the two. Isaac never knew his father, as Cobra left Earth after his son was conceived, claiming it to be for "his protection". Isaac grew up in Intuem, Empire Bay with his mother under poor conditions. His earliest childhood involved his abusive and neglective mother who became mentally ill over the years following Cobra's leave (though the specific illness remains undiagnosed) and was often dominated by his fathers absence, of whom he could not take any inspiration from, especially due to his mothers damaging comments that impaired him. Isaac found temporary escape when attending school and was talented in his work, though reportedly a troublemaker. In getting away from the burdens of home life, Isaac spent a major of his time on the streets, slowly enabling him to learn a basic understanding of the criminal underworld as well as acquire basic skills in thievery and combat. Attained at an early age, this formed parts of a wide skill set which he would adapt in his later years. Mother's Suicide In 2003, at the age of just 8, Isaac's mother's mental health continued to rapidly deteroirate and culminated in her suicide when she jumped off a nearby cliffside to their home. Her body was washed out to sea and never found. As a result her death was unmarked and unnoticed, leaving the devastated Isaac to fend for himself alone. With the rest of his childhood, Isaac continued his academic studies where he exceeded in a number of subjects up until graduating secondary school. However, the sparseness of job opportunities, high amounts of poverty and low work wages in Empire Bay forced Isaac to resort to using his self-taught skills and fighting ability in defense from the crime-infested city to gain enough money for a living. In terms of going against the law, Isaac was actively against any forms of drug, gang and violent-related crimes, distancing himself from them in several inevitable arrests. Occasionally, he worked various jobs to make ends meet before eventually getting fired from small mistakes. Becoming a Vigilante As he grew into a young adult, Isaac realised the corruption and ignorance of Empire Bay's government. Political activists gave Isaac statistics showing that Empire Bay was ranked second for having the highest crime and poverty rates in the US alone, facts that were reinforced by his own experiences. Frustrated, he impulsively decided to create a suit modelled after a stereotypical ninja costume and utilised it to assume the role of a crimefighting vigilante as an emotionally charged response to the governments negative attitude. Isaac maintained a strong ethical code of minimal violence, handing the criminals in rather than killing them. Finally able to dedicate himself to an alter ego to fight for justice throughout the years, Isaac trained various martial arts such as Karate and Taekwando to hone his skills. He continued as a vigilante for several years, adding another crucial element to his future identity. Meeting Person and Wanderer An undetermined time in 2014, Isaac found himself approached by a group of unknown people with alarming news. The group consisted of Person and Wanderer, allies of Cobra, who came to him on learning the news of Cobra's death, and explain themselves on the matter of his father to a confused Isaac. At first thinking it an elaborate joke, Isaac reluctantly accompanied the two to Desertia, where Agent X and several Time Agents killed Cobra hours prior. Discovering his body, a mourning Isaac was comforted by an equally shocked Person. Wanderer insisted the boy to return to Earth, "where he belongs." Person, however, suggested that he could accompany the two of them - an idea at first dismissed by, and later accepted, by Wanderer. Isaac was both ecstatic and stunned upon hearing the proposal and agrees to join them, quicky returning to Empire Bay to gather his small belongings and suit. Amidst his excitement at exploring a whole new realm, Isaac promised to return home as soon as he learnt whether it was possible to save his father and left off for adventures across time and space. Saving Cobra After a year, Isaac made his return to Earth holding the knowledge and ability to fulfil his unforgotten promise. He made an arrangement to 'test' a machine capable of time teleportation through technology left by a past alien invasion that was created by a theoretical physicist, Dr. Rogers. Unbeknown to anyone, Isaac intended to use it to stop the Execution of Cobra from occurring, coming to the doctors apartment just as the prepared machine stabilised. Unfortunately, when the teleportation begun, Time Agents flooded the room, killing Dr. Rogers and destroying the machine, though Isaac successfully escaped to his destination before it exploded. Isaac arrived in Desertia and dispatched the surrounding agents moments before the execution, with their leader, Agent X, teleporting away at the last moment. Isaac did not immediately recognise the man he saved as his father, bringing him aboard a nearby ship he presumed belonged to the person he saved to tend to his wounds. However, seeing him properly, Isaac realised it was Cobra from the strong connection with the ship, and felt unready for confrontation. Cobra slowly identified Isaac from his birth, amazed by the fact they were there at the same time alive and breathing when the two exchanged comments acknowledging each other. Isaac impulsively asked why his father abandoned him, which Cobra admitted he did not deserve forgiveness for, though explained his choice being for the safety of everyone involved. Isaac broke down into tears before being embraced for the first time by an apologetic Cobra. Following their emotional reunion and catch-up, Cobra offered Isaac the chance to travel with him permanently which he accepted wholeheartedly. Meeting Bandit The Apocalypse Surviving in Alternate Earth When the newly revived warrior Doombringer, imbued with God-like powers allowing him to write a new universe some time in 2016, Isaac alongside Bandit were unwillingly trapped in his apocalyptic wasteland version of Earth during an ongoing conflict amongst the gangs. The time passing between their survival and finding other allies is undetermined, though implied to have been several months. Uprising in Alternate New York Allying with the others, Isaac helped draft plans for an uprising at the broken remains of New York City in a strategic bid for territorial control from Doombringers' control over the Earth and chose to be part of the first frontliners. Bandit questioned whether he felt up to the task; Isaac irritably told him yes, lying to hide his fear. Hours after, Isaac and the charged through New York's streets, bombarding key strongholds held in the collapsed skyscrapers to successfully attract the opposition's attention. A large-scaled battle ensued with a majority of the strongholds destroyed as the allies became overwhelmed in addition to Isaac, who was severely weak in holding ground, and thus forcing them to retreat both aerial and ground attacks, making the battle a failure. Isaac made his way back through the labyrinth-like tunnels to find the network compromised, making a quick escape far out into the North with the rest of the resistance fighters. As they regrouped, the Nightmare, remembering the universe before Doombringers, triggered their memory to such a degree that it sent them into a short stupor. Betrayel Once they recovered, Isaac and the group were informed of the death of Ria in a surprise attack by Ultimus. The news infuriated and saddened Isaac, who left the room to think clearly about his next course of action. In this time, he plotted to overthrow Doombringer by pledging his allegiance and gain his follower's trust in order to reveal his true intentions and give an upper advantage to the group later on. Isaac deceived the group by attacking Bandit, who came to talk with him, and fled to the surface to be detained by nearby forces, whom transported him to Doombringers' fortress at the Grand Castle. The caged Isaac swore his fidelity to his cause in addition to revealing the location of the resistance base, immediately acquiring Doombringer's respect and becoming one of his lieutenants. Torture of Dan During his tenure, Yuwen's suspicions led to him challenging Isaac's loyalty, though he denied being tied with the resistance group. Yuwen did not believe him, and requested to accompany him to question a prisoner, revealed to be Dan. Isaac forcefully watched the torture unfold and participated when asked, ignoring Dan's pleas to stop. An impressed Yuwen left with Isaac, given his trust. Coupe of the Grand Castle When the gates of the Grand Castle were stormed, Isaac was instructed to remain behind in the throne room with Doombringer where the attackers were suspended above them. Ensuring that Doombringer was distracted with monologuing to the captives, Isaac took the opportunity to stab him in the throat as he quickly teleported away from his severe wound. Releasing the group, he explained his plan and provided them enough knowledge to split up and handle different aspects of taking down the fortress. On his way to he was confronted by a bitter Yuwen, who revealed to have betrayed Doombringer and returned as leader of his cause and the two duel. Isaac is almost killed before being saved by Doctor, accompanying Isaac to erupt the volcano the castle was built on. The group escaped on a dropship just before the ground collapsed behind them, piloting to the nearby moon where Doombringer's original ritual took place. Resetting the Universe Isaac, Bandit, arrived on where Dan faced off against Doombringer as he attempted to reconduct the ritual to restore the universe. Isaac helped fight Doombringer with Dan as the others started the ritual, though failed to hold him back for long. With a last minute push, the ritual passes with Dan as its host before it can be stopped. Dan ultimately decided to sacrifice Bethany for Ria when forced to make the choice in abolishing the alternate universe created by Doombringer, effectively killing the warrior for good and making the majority of everybody's death nonexistant. Despite this, a small error in the ritual resulted in Isaac losing his memory of the event, a mistake proving possibly fatal to himself and the rest of reality if forced to remember it. With a brief goodbye, Isaac and Bandit departed from the group with Cobra, who heard the details of alternate Isaac's actions and agrees that him not remembering is for the better. The Enforcers Breaking out Bianca Meeting Jack The Trap First Base Continuing their Journey Temporary Defeat Return to the Tower Confrontation on Raxava Delta Killing Mr. Phantom Joining the Team Chronological Fallout with Bandit Meanwhile, the figure who reveals himself to be Captain Clockwork, a fairy-tale character which actually exists, he mocks Bandit in his stasis chamber, gloating that Bandit has 'come home where he belongs'. When The Sunshine Comes Drug Shipments Meeting Susan Rave Investigation Sewer Machine Defeating Sunshine End Game coming soon* Double-Edged Sword Return to New Haven coming soon* Reunited coming soon* Mojave Ambush coming soon* Border Pursuit coming soon* Skirmish in Vegas coming soon* Showdown at Nevada Test Site coming soon* Leaving Earth Personality Traits From a very young age, Isaac has been around in the Universe for some time travelling with Cobra's old friends. He has a wide range of knowledge and the quest for good is what keeps him going, as well as his friends and family. He has deep respect for those most faithful to him. Isaac has demonstrated his loyalty to many on several occasions, even risking death to see them safe. Isaac is very laid back and joyful. Whenever a serious incident occurs, he tries to sound witty but still heroic. However, he does take lots of other situations very seriously and when angry becomes very gullible and vulnerable, being as talk is mostly his game. Although naive at times, he does what he thinks is right. He tries to look for good in the darkest of situations, unless super dangerous. ignorant (for future detailing) Isaac isn't very good at talking with women. This has been exampled on many occasions of dates, random women on the street, female characters you name it. Although successful on many occasions, Isaac is usually more for male friendships than female ones and usually accompanies them eyeing women in bars. Relationships Family *The Enforcers (Team/Family) **Cobra Bubbles - Father and Leader **Bandit - Teammate and best friend **Vendra Kalani - Friend and Teammate ** - Friend and Teammate **Wulfric Elderkin - Friend and Teammate *Ariette Bubbles - Sister (deceased) *? - Mother (deceased) Allies *Species **Celestial-Beings **Chronocyons **Tritanzanians **Istarians *Person *Doctor *Dan *Dane *Ria *Thinker *Mary Enemies *Agent X *Mr. Phantom *Mr. Sunshine *Annauki *Puppetmaster *Captain Clockwork Powers and Abilities Powers Being the child of a powerful Celestial-Being has its merits; Isaac has inherited some of Cobra's Celestial powers. *'Energy Resistance: Isaac is able to hold immense amounts of power, as evident when he puts his hands infront of energy blasts, to which he can hold onto for time and even repel back. It is unknown how Isaac has come to get such powers. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Isaac is skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, savate, boxing and multiple types of kung-fu. Isaac has easily taken down enemies without breaking a sweat or using any equipment. *'Master Acrobat': Isaac has used his knowledge of gymnastics and acrobatics into his fighting as he battles many. *'Expert Combatant': Isaac is an expert in close quarter combat. He is able to hold against many of the strongest assassins and soldiers in the Universe, as well as round of a few enemies off. He uses his swords to kill and stun enemies. *'Expert Marksman': Isaac is well-versed in the use of weapons, especially with swords. He picks up almost any type of weapon and becomes familiar with it's control, shown by when Isaac was given the DEVC (a godkiller weapon), although he's never used it or seen it before and was able to use it fine. *'Ambidexterity': Isaac can use his swords using either his left or right arm, a unique ability only ambidextrous people can have. Equipment Weapons *'Duel Blasters': Isaac's Duel Blasters are direct-fire energy weapons in a form of handguns. They shoot out concentrated balls of energy and can stun (and even kill) enemies. They require a compact electrical shell in order for them to fire. Even if they're not being used up, they're quite useful for knocking out people in quick succession. *'Darkage Katanas': The Darkage Katanas are very valued weaponery sold at expensive prices across many black markets. These katanas are light to the touch though are excellent at destroying people and items in a quick swing, allow the wielder a successful combo of slashes in a matter of seconds. Items *'Ninja Uniform': The uniform gives Isaac a much more flexible and agile body. It fastens his reflexes and helps protect Isaac from any dangers he may face. It also helps him to pack more of a punch and be a lot more flexible in his performance. *'Ninja Mask': The mask helps Isaac to adapt to harsh environments with ease. Vechiles *'Bloxster 2XH': The Bloxtster 2XH is one of the latest models of bike to be released. Isaac had recently purchased it to travel around planets faster after retrieving his license. Trivia *If you take the first letter from each of the 3 bubbles first names, (Cobra, Isaac and Ariette) it will spell out C.I.A. This is in reference to the character Cobra Bubbles who was originally a C.I.A agent. The character is an inspiration for the one seen today. *Originally, Isaac was disfigured in an incident between the time of rescue of Cobra and meeting Bandit as a way to distinguish Isaac amongst the characters and give him his own physique. However, this was eventually changed and he is no longer deformed though still uses his ninja suit. *The Binding of Isaac is not an inspiration for Isaac's name as he's never played the game before, but they share some interesting parellels. *The inspiration for the character Isaac Bubbles was John Connor (the John Connor from Terminator 2: Judgement Day) and Axel Foley from Beverly Hills Cop (and it's sequels). *Isaac relishes vanilla ice-cream with a topping of multi-coloured sprinkles and bubble-gum sauce.